


All the Pretty Girls (Can't Measure to You)

by Cottonstones



Series: All the Pretty Girls [2]
Category: Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just needs Jon to touch her already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pretty Girls (Can't Measure to You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "All the Pretty Girls" by fun.

Ryan's thighs tremble under Jon's fingers. Jon presses down on her creamy thighs and walks his fingers up. Ryan pushes her head into the pillow and whimpers. She's wet and ready, has been wet and ready for him for hours, and, _God_ , she just needs Jon to touch her already.

Jon's fingers trails across the sharp jut of her hips and Ryan arches her body a little.

"Jon, no more teasing," she pleads. Jon kisses the side of her knee, up her thigh, following the trail his fingers had just taken. His mouth is so much more of a tease than his fingers, because it's a wet heat that she’s all too familiar with. Jon's one hand is still on her hip and the other traces down her right side, down her leg. Ryan's glad she had shaved the day before.

Jon presses an open-mouthed kiss against Ryan's flat plane of stomach before he looks up at her, his dark eyes turned even darker with lust. "You like it," Jon says, his voice a low rumble. Ryan can feel the heat of his words wash against her skin. She does like it.

"I need you now, please," she breathes. Jon kisses her stomach again and then his hands are sliding against the underside of her thighs. pushing her legs apart farther than Ryan had them. Jon cups her pussy; she gasps and grinds up against his palm. Jon smirks.

"You're so wet."

"I fucking told you I've been ready for hours," Ryan snaps. Jon smirks again.

"What's got you so excited, Ry? Thinking about the last time we were together?" Jon is talking slow and steady. He presses his hand down against her cunt again. Ryan bites her lip, biting back the groan that threatens to slip out. Damn Jon and his talented hands, his words that cut straight to her core and make little sparks of pleasure shoot up her spine.

"Were you thinking about when I bent you over the arm of the couch and took you from behind?" Jon says, removing his hands from her, leaving her spread open and temporarily alone. Ryan fists her slender fingers into the sheets of her bed to resist the urge to touch herself, because she's so turned on. She just needs Jon.

"Will you touch me already?" Ryan shoots, her face tinged pink and her light brown curls sticking sweat-damp to her forehead. Jon does as she asks and touches her, but it's just his fingers curling around one of her ankles, rubbing the bone.

"Say 'please,'" Jon teases. Ryan sets her jaw tight. Jon is such a _bastard_.

Ryan doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of her giving in to him, but he's stroking lightly at her ankle and she wants that, those same strokes, along her folds, touching at her clit. Ryan pushes up off the bed, shifting until she's kneeling in front of him, their faces close together.

"Please," she whispers softly, her mouth inches from his. She won't lean in the rest of the way; sometimes, she likes teasing him just as much as he teases her. Jon closes the space between them and slides his tongue into her mouth, quick and dirty. Ryan stays there and lets him kiss her, deep and wet and filthy.

Jon breaks away too soon. Ryan's head is swimming from his smell and taste. She whimpers softly, "Please." Ryan is slowly letting go. Jon's eyes flicker beyond lust and need. He smiles and presses a kiss to her mouth once again.

"Back on the bed, Ry," Jon tells her. Ryan scoots to the middle of the bed and goes back onto her back on the mattress, spreading her legs wide and open for Jon. His eyes are dark and full of a hunger that Ryan never gets tired of seeing.

Jon settles between Ryan's legs, thick, blunt fingers tracing the underside of her thighs once again. Ryan's aching for his touch now, desperate and less likely to fight Jon urging her to beg. Ryan feels the teasing, feather-soft touch of Jon’s fingertip tracing down her folds – not enough, never enough.

"Jon," Ryan breathes. Jon's other hand comes around to hold her open and exposed for him. He strokes at her again from her clit down; Ryan's body jerks at the first touch of contact. Jon huffs out a little aroused laugh and she can feel his breath warm against her skin. He traces up and down her folds, dipping inside her just a bit, but not deep enough. He strokes at her slit, rubbing slow circles with his middle finger against her.

Ryan groans, her hips rolling up. Jon anchors her down with his arm over her hips. Jon is driving her crazy with his slow touches, the soft pressure of his finger sliding in slick circles around her clit. It already feels like too much, like it wouldn’t take long at all for Jon to make her come.

"Can you...your fingers..." Ryan moans out, her body twitching pleasantly under his touch. He doesn't make her ask twice. Jon puts his thumb against her clit, pressing down hard. Ryan bites her lip. Jon slides his thick, blunt fingers down her cunt and pushes two inside without preamble.

"Fuck!" Ryan cries out. Jon hums out a pleased sound. No matter how many times they do this, Ryan will never stop loving the feeling of Jon's fingers pushing inside. Jon drags his fingers against her walls while Ryan pants, licking over her lips. He crooks his fingers and pushes in as far as he can, because they both know Ryan can take it.

They don’t have a safe word, but Ryan knows that, if she tells him 'no,' if she wants him to stop, then Jon will.

Jon drags his fingers back out of her and Ryan can see them slick and shiny from her arousal. Jon raises them to his mouth and sucks his own digits down, licking her taste off of them. Ryan's eyes darken and she props herself up a little so that she can watch him, the flashes of pink tongue tracing over his fingers.

Ryan wants his mouth, his fingers, anything and everything he'll give her.

Jon removes his fingers with a small 'pop.' Ryan is still watching him when he pushes them back inside. Her toes curl and her fingers bite into the sheets as she lowers herself back down onto the mattress.

Jon sets up a quick rhythm, fingering her relentlessly. Slick, wet sounds fill the air, as do the rustle of Jon shifting against the mattress and her whimpers and cries.

"Jon, Jon, so good, Jon," Ryan moans out. Jon presses a damp kiss to the crease of her thigh.

"I love when you say my name like that," Jon growls out, crooking his fingers again. Ryan’s eyes roll into the back of her head. "Do you want another, Ry? Can you handle it?" Jon breathes out – his voice, his words, they just makes it that much better.

"Yes, yes, please, Jon, please, I can take it." This is the point where Jon gets her where he wants her. He wants her to give up the control that she keeps every day of her life. Jon wants her to beg and let go and just trust him and feel. She does.

Jon slides a third finger in alongside the other two and Ryan clenches around him. With three of his fingers inside her, it's almost like his cock, but, at the same time, not enough. Ryan’s skin is buzzing pleasantly and her mind is a constant chant of _sogoodsohotneedmore_.

"You're fucking gorgeous like this, Ryan, when you finally give in," Jon whispers, his words making her cunt throb between her legs. His thumb returns to her clit, rubbing in hard circles. Ryan's hips are twitching and jerking and her entire body feels hot and tight. She's not going to last much longer at all.

Jon must know that she's close, because he moves his thumb and dips his head, dragging the tip of his tongue against her clit. Ryan chokes on her breath and her hand instantly flies to his head, fingers slipping on his soft curls. She moans out his name because, fuck, his _mouth_.

Jon flattens his tongue against her, licking all around where his fingers are still fucking into her. Ryan grinds up against his mouth, getting his fingers just a little deeper, and clenches around him, tightening her fingers in Jon's hair.

He hisses but doesn't let up fingering her and licking her with quick strokes.

"God, Jon, I'm – I – " Ryan can barely form words, driven out of her mind with the constant pleasure. She and Jon – they don't even need words, because Jon just goes that much faster, changing the pressure and giving her the push over the edge that she so desperately needs.

Ryan is grinding against Jon’s mouth and then she’s coming, her hand on the back of his head, keeping Jon in place. Jon licks and fucks her through her orgasm. Ryan's whole body is strung tight, arching as wave after wave of hot, fucking absolute bliss crash through her.

Jon only pulls out once Ryan collapses back on the bed, boneless and sated. He gives her clit one last tiny lick and Ryan whines high in her throat. Ryan's limbs feel heavy and her eyes are hooded. She breathes deep and content, feeling all wrung-out and relaxed, all thanks to Jon.

Speaking of Jon, he's sucking on his fingers again, licking Ryan off of them. Ryan's pussy throbs a low arousal at the sight. Jon's got his boxers on and she can see him tenting rock-hard against the thin material. He's probably just as close as she was. She'd let him fuck her if he asked.

Jon, though, just kneels between her legs and drinks in her splayed-out form. He shoves a hand down into his boxers; she can see him curling his fingers around his length.

"Can you take them down?" Ryan asks, her voice rough. "I want to see."

Jon hisses and nods, pushing his boxers down his thighs, revealing his cock, the head shiny with pre-come. Jon fucks into the tight damp circle of his fist and tips his head back, exposing the long line of his throat. His hips are moving fast.

"I’ll blow you, Jon, if you want," Ryan offers. She really doesn't feel like moving, but, still, she'd do it. Jon brings his head back down.

"No, no, I want – you don't have to do anything. This is about you," he mutters, his own voice thick with lust and arousal. His eyes are so fucking dark, his mouth shiny, and a heat sears through Ryan's stomach, because that's her – she did that.

Ryan rolls her eyes and props herself up a little. "Don’t be an idiot. Come here," she says, jerking her head and motioning him to come to her. Jon shuffles over to her. Ryan has to bite back a laugh, because it's just a little awkward with his cock hard and bobbing between his legs.

Jon slides down next to her on the bed. Ryan smiles down at him before she rolls over onto her stomach. "On your side," Ryan tells him, curling her slender fingers over his hip, turning him. Jon is on his side. Ryan mouths lazily at the head of his dick.

"Fuck," Jon breathes, his hand cupping the side of Ryan's face, pushing the hair that's sticking to her cheek away. Ryan rubs her tongue just under the head of his dick and Jon grunts. She pulls off and licks over the slit, her eyes locked on his. He pulls his fingers through her hair, petting her.

"So beautiful," he whispers. Ryan opens her mouth up more and swallows Jon down halfway. Her awkward angle won't allow her to go all the way, but Jon rolls his hips, pushing in just a few inches deeper. It amazes her how quickly Jon can switch from hot and dominant to soft and romantic.

Ryan cups Jon's balls, fondling them gently and working her mouth down his shaft. Jon mimics her earlier action and tightens his fingers in her hair – it doesn't hurt. She swirls her tongue slowly against the underside of his dick and hollows her cheeks, sucking brutally hard without warning.

"Shit!" Jon swears. Ryan can feel his muscles tighten, his thighs tremble, and she slides up his cock so that only the head is still in her mouth. Jon shakes apart against her, his come in her mouth. She waits to swallow until Jon is looking at her again. "So fucking hot," he tells her. He wraps a hand around the thin rail of her arm and tugs her to him.

Their mouths meet in a messy kiss. They taste like each other and share that taste in filthy, wet kisses. Jon's hands are curled around each side of her neck, his fingertips just barely brushing her jaw. Their slick skin slides together. Ryan feels well-fucked, dirty, happy – and, most importantly, she feels loved.


End file.
